<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’d Never Thought I’d See The Day by CherriesAndRaindrops</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710711">I’d Never Thought I’d See The Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriesAndRaindrops/pseuds/CherriesAndRaindrops'>CherriesAndRaindrops</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Clone High</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:56:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriesAndRaindrops/pseuds/CherriesAndRaindrops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After nearly a month of self-questioning and research, JFK tells Ponce a secret.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>JFK &amp; Ponce "Poncey" de León (Clone High)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’d Never Thought I’d See The Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So social media has been getting me down lately, and since I just finished Clone High a couple of days ago (and absolutely loved it), I thought I could try to distract myself by writing this.</p><p>Title is based off of the song See the Day by Brian David Gilbert.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JFK had been thinking long and hard about something important for a while now.</p><p>Ever since the John D’arc incident, the jock had been unsure of his sexuality. At first, he brushed it off as one big misunderstanding. After all, John was just Joan, a girl, in disguise.</p><p>But then he realized that during those few days when he thought John was one of the guys, he had felt something he’d never felt before.</p><p>Something absolutely wonderful.</p><p>It didn’t stop there though. As the days at school when on, some things started to become more apparent to him. He noticed how he could almost feel his heart skip a beat whenever Van Gogh giggled, and how he felt his face heat up when Gandhi gave him a high-five.</p><p>Maybe it wasn’t just a misunderstanding.</p><p>Soon, it became a matter that JFK started losing sleep over. Could he really be gay? Was he just thinking too deep into how he interacted with other guys? What would they think of they knew?</p><p>He tried to push the thoughts into the back of his head. He already had enough stress getting him down, he didn’t need anymore of it. But that didn’t work either. The burden of possibly not being straight weighed on him like a ton of bricks, and it followed him around everywhere.</p><p>Eventually, it got to a point where one day he decided to spend the entire lunch period in the computer lab so he could finally figure out if he was gay, thus finally putting the matter to bed.</p><p>He frantically tapped away at the keyboard, reading every article about signs of being gay and taking as many sexuality quizzes he could find.</p><p>He came to an answer he didn’t expect.</p><p>According to Google, bisexuality meant that you liked two or more genders, and you’d be find with dating both.</p><p>Huh, that seemed to suit him pretty well.</p><p>Okay, so he knew he was bi now, that meant he could finally stop thinking about his sexuality and start focusing on more important things, right?</p><p>Nope.</p><p>Would anyone accept him if he came out? Or would he become the new laughing stock of the school?</p><p>These two questions plagued his mind until one very certain day.</p><p>—</p><p>Everything had started out completely normal at first. Ponce had invited him to go to The Grassy Knoll after school, and he agreed. He thought that spending time with his best friend could help take everything of his mind for a couple of hours.</p><p>Once again, he was wrong.</p><p>He found myself drumming his fingers against the table, barely even touching his fries as Ponce rambled on about some pretty girl in his math class, but it all went in one ear and right out of the other.</p><p>He couldn’t even have fun anymore.</p><p>”Are you okay, Jackie-Boy?”</p><p>JFK was cut out of his debilitating thoughts, and snapped his head up to face a concerned-looking Ponce.</p><p>”Oh! Yeah, I’m er uh, fine.” He lied.</p><p>”Are you sure?” The boy sitting in front of him asked, smiling gently and titling his head. “You can always tell me if something’s bothering you. You know that, right?”</p><p>God, why did Ponce always have to be so sweet towards him? It always made him choke up.</p><p>In that moment, JFK decided to do one of the bravest things he’d ever done.</p><p>”...can I tell ya something?”</p><p>”Of course, Jack. What’s up?”</p><p>JFK took a breath. These next few seconds could change his life. It could also be the worst thing he’s ever done.</p><p>Either way, he was going through with it.</p><p>”I think I’m er uh, bisexual.”</p><p>“...what?” Ponce asked. “Sorry, I couldn’t hear you.”</p><p>”I said that I think I’m bisexual.”</p><p>JFK clenched his fists and stared down at the table in shame. He regretted saying those words as soon as they came out of his mouth. He could feel Ponce’s stare burning into him.</p><p>Then he felt a hand grab his, and he looked up into his friend’s soft brown eyes.</p><p>”I’m so proud of you for telling me that, Jackie-boy.”</p><p>JFK felt his heart start to soar, and his face lit up. “Really?! So you don’t despise me now?!”</p><p>”Of course not! You’re my best friend, man!” Ponce respond, standing up. He crossed over to JFK’s side of the table, and plopped down next to him. “And more importantly, you are who you are .”</p><p>”Awww, Poncey!” JFK cooed, rubbing the oncoming tears of joy out of his eyes. “Can you er uh, keep this between us, though? I’m not ready to tell anyone else.”</p><p>“Your secret’s safe with me.”</p><p>The boy grinned, and threw his arms around Ponce. “I love ya so much, Poncey!”</p><p>He felt his friend gently return the hug.</p><p>”I love you too, Jack.”</p><p>JFK had never felt so happy and so adored before in his life, and he didn’t think he ever would again.</p><p>He was finally starting to love himself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>